Lightning's Curse
by Raven StormBringer
Summary: After being cursed for over 30 yrs. Percy is captured and taken to some unknown place near Niagara Falls and is forced to do tests by mad scientist Lukas Hitler. Percy finds Maddy Nightshade who want to be free from the grasp of Lukas. But once they're free from Lukas how many more obstacles lie a head for Percy and Maddy


**Disclaimer I own nothing. I find disclaimers really annoying because it's on fan fiction if it was ours we would publish it right.**

Percy was cursed he was cursed with being a wolf. He really must have done something to anger some god. He didn't know who cursed him just that he transformed to a wolf three decades ago and hasn't been able to reverse it.

A black wolf with sea green eyes ran through Yellowstone Park forest avoiding trees with grace as though he was born wolf. Percy was avoiding a low flying helicopter. What he didn't know was that he was being lead into a trap. He also didn't know that these mortals were being influenced by Zeus. All he did know is that he needed to get to his cave.

There was a man in the helicopter and two men and a woman on the ground. They were trapping a certain wolf to move him to a facility. They didn't know why they just did as they were told. They had this all planned out. They had the helicopter lead the wolf back to his den which was now set so all they had to do was release the net as soon as the wolf got in. That was Madeline's, Joe's, and Sebastian's job to do all James, the man in the copter, had to do was fly the copter. They would then wait a day then sedate him and transport him to a ware house near The Falls. All was going according to plan. The wolf was heading to the den only a few meters away and M, J, and S were in position.

Percy race towards his den and ran into the small stream that lead into his den. He bounded across the rocks swiftly until he was in his den he sat on his hunches trying to breathe when he smelled the human he quickly got up and turned to the entrance but it was too late the netting was secured over the entrance. He skidded to a stop so not to hit the net. He started growling and baring his teeth when he saw the humans climbing down from above the den's entrance. He watched them start to the center of the small circle of trees that circled the cave/den and drop the packs that where on their backs then sat down. Percy hoped his pack would stay away for a couple days but just to make sure he looked up to the sky to see if Artemis was driving the moon chariot yet luckily she was so he made sure the next thing he did she would be proud of him. Percy breathed in and then started howling the most beautiful but lonely howl ever heard he howled to his pack to stay away from the den for a few days and that he appointed Tawny, his eldest daughter and his deputy, leader until his return and he WILL return. He suddenly had the urge to once again try to escape the thick netting over his den.

The men and woman opened a one pack, after they set up camp and made a fire, and took out some meat, bread, and a metal pan that they put over the hot coals. They fried up the meat and watched as the black wolf caught a sniff of the aroma and whine. They cut up the meat and served themselves to a nice dinner of bread and deer. Madeline offered up first watch and the men being selfish and rude said yes. The men soon fell asleep and Madeline finally turned to look at the wolf.

To say Percy was shocked would be an understatement. The woman looked almost exactly like Zoe except her eyes were silver like Artemis's, but Percy suspected they more resembled the stars then the moon. She looked around 20 and her hair was a midnight color and braided down past her shoulders then stopped and had like three inches of hair lying on her back. She was beautiful woman he had ever seen. She got up and grabbed the small scraps of fat that was on the meat she had and started walking over to him. At first he growled but after he realized she wasn't scared of him he just stopped and stared at her she stared back and kept on walking towards him.

She sat down by the cave wall near the net but far enough away he couldn't bite her not that she didn't trust him. She knew that her mom said that if you are trustful to a lone wolf and you are not afraid and have done nothing to cause him or her to mistrust you he or she will be loyal and not harm you. She just sat there with her back turn away from him looking toward into the forest and listened to the melody of the forest. She felt safer then she's ever been or at least since her mother disappeared when she was 13. Her mother told her stories of the gods and her history and stories of Percy Jackson and how he saved the gods asses multiple times and said that he was betrayed but then her mom would tear up and stop talking about him. Her real name wasn't Madeline it was something so special she wouldn't even think of it. The forest seemed to whisper to her to move closer to the wolf. So she slowly moved towards the wolf and leaned against the net and relaxed she took the hand that had the food in it and let it wander inside a hole in the net she just held it there. She heard paws pad against the hard cold dirt floor and a loud sniff from close behind her. She then felt something wet against her hand and then felt the food being lifted gently and cautiously then the breathing began to leave and she heard the click of the moving paws as they seem to move in circles and then a gentle thump. She guessed it was him lying down. She took her hand out slowly and turned around so she could look at him. He was lying down a foot away from her. She looked him in the eyes and just stared he seemed to be curious of her and almost like he recognized her, she wondered if he recognized her mother in her she knew she look a lot like her mother. He then got up and walked over to her and moved his head to a hole in the net. Madeline moved her hand near his nose and let him sniff it. He moved his head closer and rubbed it against her hand but as soon as he touched it the sun rose and dawn broke and the alarm for the guys to wake up went off and startled the wolf and her so much they both jumped.

The guys got up and James took out the dart with the sedative in it and the dart gun and walked over to the cave were Madeline was near the wolf and said time for part 2 of our mission and lift the gun and pointed at Percy and shot him. The sedative started to work immediately and Percy was soon knocked out but not before he caught a glance from Maddy that said I'm so sorry. Joe, James, and Sebastian undid the net and put a long piece of red fabric over his eyes and a muzzle on him. They then carried him to the helicopter and put him in a kennel that was too short for the wolf. Five minutes later they took off.

a/n so what did you think. Please review this is my first fanfic and I need some ideas and suggestions.

Chapter Question: what was the name of Artemis's and Apollo's mom ?


End file.
